


Cafes and Constellations

by GaySpacebean



Series: Cafes and Constellations [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea is a cafe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Lance (Voltron) is an Idiot, M/M, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Self-Indulgent, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Kerberos is a space station, the boys like space, the lions are cats oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpacebean/pseuds/GaySpacebean
Summary: Keith is pining for Shiro, and Shiro is pining for Keith. Too bad they're oblivious to everything.





	Cafes and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> yeet this is my first fanfic I really tried on so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> this is unbeta'd so if there's any errors, that's all my fault
> 
> edit: fixed a shitton of errors and made it gayer

“Kogane, have you been listening?” Came the voice of Professor Iverson from the front of the lecture hall.

“Yeah, I am.” Keith grumbled boredly.

  
“Keep it up and you won’t be assigned to the next flight sim,” Iverson said.

“Come on dude, I need you to be the pilot since Lance stinks,” a girl called Pidge laughed.

“Gunderson, you’re a brat!” The aforementioned Lance said.

“All of you are staying after class,” Iverson yelled. “Fortunately, I won’t be the one babysitting you all.”

“Then who is?” Lance asked.

“It’ll be a third year student, so shape up!” Just as Iverson finished his sentence, the bell rang, leaving the four cadets behind. Their ‘babysitter’ turned out to be Takashi Shirogane, known for breaking and setting every record at the Garrison.

“Is that seriously Shiro?” Lance asked excitedly.

“Yup. It’s not like you don’t see him every single day,” muttered Keith.

“Great to see you all,” the pilot in question chuckled. “I can see that you’re already familiar with me, so I won’t bother with an introduction,” he said, locking eyes with Keith before looking away.

“Ooh, Keith, your boyfriend is here!” Pidge laughed.

“For god’s sake, he’s not my boyfriend. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again,” Keith spat in return.

“I’m not?” Shiro asked innocently. Keith just glared at him. “Alright then. Why did Iverson hold you all back?” Shiro asked.

“Keith wasn’t paying attention for shit and Lance was screaming,” Pidge explained.

“Yikes. Iverson can be pretty tough on the first years,”

“Can we just leave now?” Lance whined.

“Oh, alright, get out of here,” Shiro sighed defeatedly. Everyone but Keith and Shiro left. “So I’m not your boyfriend, huh?” he asked coyly.

“I barely even know you enough to be my boyfriend,” Keith said.

“Would you like to?” the older boy asked with a smile.

“Like to what?” Keith asked.

“Get to know me. I’d like to get to know you better, myself.”

“Good, because so do I,” Keith said with a smile.

“Does Café Altea work?” Shiro asked.

“Yup. After classes, I presume. I’ll be there,” Keith said, walking away, ecstatic that he had his first ‘date’ with his longtime crush in less than two hours.

 

“Keith, that’s your fourth coffee already. How are you not dying of caffeine overdose?” Shiro asked in bewilderment.

“Normally by now he’s on his seventh,” chimed in a sweet sounding man with an orange bandana wrapped around his head.

“Hunk, I’ll have you know that it’s my ninth, not my seventh,” Keith said defensively. The barista just shrugged. Over the last hour, Keith and Shiro had been chatting gaily over coffee and pastries.

“So, what’s the deal with hippos? Why do you like them so much?” Shiro laughed.

“Hippos are cool. As babies, they’re adorable, but once they’re grown, they can kill. End of story,” Keith pouted, sticking out his tongue.

“You're super cute when you’re mad.” Shiro said under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

“Man, you’re oblivious.”

“To what?” Keith asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I called you cute and you didn’t bat an eye,” Shiro laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. Keith just looked at him, attempting to mask the blush creeping onto his face, albeit not very well. “Wow, I didn’t know you could blush!” Shiro chuckled. Keith blushed harder.

“Shut up,” Keith whined.

“Well I’m sorry you’re beautiful,” Shiro muttered sarcastically. Keith’s phone began to ring.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Shiro asked with a smile.

“You know almost everything about me though.”

“I don’t need an excuse to hang out with a friend, do I?”

“Not really, Kashi,” Keith smiled.

“Good, because there’s a movie I wanna take you to.”

“As long as it’s not _Marley & Me_, I’m in.”

 

At his apartment, cat food in tow, Keith tossed the bag onto the floor and headed to his small bedroom.

“Finally, I get a chance to relax,” he sighed, falling onto his bed. Checking his phone, he saw a few new messages from Shiro. He couldn’t help but smile. Shiro had said that hanging out with Keith had been the highlight of his month. Keith was glad that Shiro couldn’t see his blush.

 

“So what movie are we seeing?” Keith asked once he got into Shiro’s car.

“ _Marley & Me_,” Shiro smiled mischievously.

“I hate you,” Keith said.

“What? It’s a good movie!” Shiro huffed defensively.

“You’re gonna make me cry, and you do not want to see me cry.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Hey, Shiro, isn’t it couple’s night at the theater?” Keith asked once he saw the fluorescent sign informing them of the romantic event.

“Yeah, but people sneak in all the time.”

“Eh, good point,” Keith shrugged. “I guess we could call this a date, huh?”

“I guess so, _lover_ ,” Shiro grinned. The red dusting Keith’s cheeks was becoming more prominent by the second. The thought of Shiro potentially having feelings for him just brought more blood to Keith’s face. Shiro glanced over, and upon seeing the obviously flustered Keith, began to blush himself. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

 

Walking out of the theater after the movie, it was obvious Keith had been crying.

“Dude, are you okay?” Shiro asked worriedly once they were both seated.

“No. I have been emotionally scarred,” Keith sniffled.

“Will ice cream make it better?”

“Ice cream makes everything better,” Keith said, smiling.

“Then it’s settled, we’re getting ice cream, my treat,” Shiro grinned.

“I’m warning you, I’m gonna get every flavour.”

“As if,” Shiro scoffed. He was wrong. Keith decided on a bowl holding all four flavours, grinning up at Shiro.

“What did I tell you? I warned you, but nobody ever listens to me,” he said. “You should expect this from me.”

“Then we’re sharing, since I’m not paying for two bowls of this concoction,” Shiro said.

“Fine,” Keith drawled, although he was in no way upset.

“How did you get whipped cream on your nose?” Shiro asked with a small grin. “I’ll get it,” he said, reaching over the table and gently swabbed Keith’s nose with a napkin.

“Thanks, _mom_ ,” Keith said, a small blush beginning to dust his cheeks, averting his eyes from the grey ones looking intently at him, with something akin to love.

 

“So, who’s this cutie?” Shiro asked when Keith invited him into his cramped apartment, gesturing to one of the younger boy’s cats.

“Oh, that’s just Black. I guess she likes you,” Keith chuckled, scooping up Red, his other cat, so that he could sit next to Shiro. Black curled up on Shiro’s lap, purring contentedly, drifting to sleep.

“Well, I guess I’m staying for a while,” Shiro said with a laugh.

“When Black finds someone she likes, she doesn’t move a lot, so I think she’s telling you that you live here now. Hope you like ramen and cereal, since that’s all I eat, since I can’t cook worth a damn,” Keith smiled, scratching Red’s chin.

“Death by salt, interesting,” Shiro said. Keith didn’t answer, for he was lost in thought.

“Hey, Shiro, can I do something I’ve been wanting to for a while?” Keith asked.

“Sure, do whatever you ne-” Shiro began, but was cut off almost immediately by Keith leaning over and pressing his lips to Shiro’s for a brief moment before the younger boy pulled away.

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, seeming ashamed of his prior actions. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Keith Kogane, look at me,” Shiro said, gently cupping Keith’s cheek so they were facing one another. Shiro smiled acceptingly, and wrapping his arm around Keith’s back, pulled him in for another kiss. It was rougher this time, but just as sweet. Shiro swiped his tongue along the other’s lip, allowing their tongues to do an intricate dance. Keith smiled gently as they broke away.

“Why did you do that?” Keith stuttered, shakily bringing his hand to his face and touching his lips softly.

“Because you’re not the only one who’s wanted to,” Shiro explained, taking Keith’s hand in his own.

“No, there’s no way you’ve actually wanted to kiss _me_ ,” Keith said, seeming vaguely confused at the sudden confession.

“Oh Keith, you’re so oblivious,” Shiro sighed. “kissing you wasn’t the only thing I’ve wanted to do.”

“Oh,” Keith said softly.

“So, was that everything you’ve dreamed of?” Shiro joked.

“All that and more, in fact,” the younger boy smiled gently. “the reason I didn’t do it sooner was because I was so scared you would reject me.”

“Keith, even if I didn’t feel the same, I would never abandon you. You’ll always be among my best friends, and hopefully, more than that,” Shiro said comfortingly. so, what do you say?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve liked you for years, and I’ve always hoped you’d ask me. I just can’t believe it actually happened,” Keith smiled softly.

“So, I take that as a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Keith said euphorically, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders in a doting embrace.

“Boyfriend. I like that term.” Shiro murmured, contemplating the phrase. 

“Takashi Shirogane, the star pilot at the Galaxy Garrison, is my boyfriend. I still can’t believe this happened.”

“Well, it’s true. I really do like you." Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder.

“Do you have any weird things I should know about?” Keith asked jokingly.

“You should get used to the fact that I’m a huge dork,” Shiro began. “And the fact that I really like cats, even though I’m really allergic.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a huge nerd too,” Keith smiled.

“Good. I wouldn’t date you otherwise.”

 Shiro sneezed. 

"I told you I was allergic."

 

He cried when he heard the news. Learning that the only person he’d ever loved was dead took a heavy toll on Keith.

“Mullet, get out here and talk to us!” Lance yelled, pounding at the door separating them. “We know how you feel.”

“You didn’t love him like I did,” Keith mumbled halfheartedly.

“Just leave him alone. He’s going through a lot,” Pidge commanded, albeit muffled. Keith remembered that she’d lost her brother and father in the crash. He got the sudden urge to hug her. Footsteps outside his door grew fainter, and once he was sure nobody was within earshot, let grief overcome him.

 

Their embrace seemed to never end.

“Oh my god, I thought you were dead!” Keith cried softly into Shiro’s chest. “Where were you?”

“I wish I knew,” Shiro said.

“I was worried sick,” Keith hugged Shiro tighter. “You’re so important to me. When they said you died, I felt like I died too.”

“I know, Keith," Shiro said comfortingly, stroking the younger boy’s hair. "I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, Kashi. What did they do to you? Are you hurt?” Keith asked worriedly, examining Shiro’s prosthetic arm.

“I feel better than I have in ages, since I’m finally back with you,” Shiro smiled, gently wiping away Keith’s tears. “What really matters right now is you.”  
Keith managed to smile through his tears.

“Gross, get a room already!” Pidge laughed.

“You know, I think we will,” Keith said boldly, grabbing Shiro’s hand and walking away.

“Oh my god they’re so gay,” Lance said after a moment.

“Aren’t you dating Hunk?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, but that’s different,” Lance said defensively.

“No, it’s just gay, dude.”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re back,” Keith said once they were alone.

“To be honest, neither can I,” Shiro sighed, pulling Keith close for another hug.

“Shiro, can you promise me something?”

“Anything. After all, I owe you for being gone so long.”

“I just,” Keith began, letting a sigh escape his lips. “promise you’ll always come back to me.”

“Of course I will. Being away for so long made me realize just how important you are to me,” Shiro whispered. “I’ll always come back for you. I’ll come back so I can see your beautiful smile.” Shiro said quietly, leaning in for a kiss. Once they broke away, Shiro’s arms still wrapped around Keith’s waist, the smaller boy looked up.

“I love you,” Keith said quietly, gazing into Shiro’s grey eyes longingly before slipping out of Shiro’s grip. Keith briefly glanced back before closing the door between them.

“Keith...” Shiro began, but trailed off as the door shut silently.

 

Keith sat wordlessly on his bed, plagued by anxiety and shame. Multiple times his phone rang, but he simply ignored them. Finally, he decided to check his messages after a barrage from Lance. Shiro apparently wanted to meet at Café Altea in an hour. Keith responded immediately, hurrying to make himself presentable.

 

“Hey,” Shiro said cautiously once Keith sat down across from him.

“Hi,” Keith stuttered, attempting to seem nonchalant, despite the fact that his heart was racing. “Is this about the other day?”

“Actually, yes,” Shiro admitted hesitantly.

“I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore,” Keith said with a sigh.

“That’s not the case though. I’ve wanted to tell you something since before Kerberos, but I never got the chance,” Shiro explained.

“Is it that you never want to see me again?” Keith hoped this wasn’t the case. Shiro smiled, reaching over to hold Keith’s hand.

“I wanted to tell you that I love you,” Shiro said, tightening his grip on the younger boy’s hand. For once, the usually lively and outspoken Keith was at a loss for words.

“Oh thank god. I was so scared. I thought you hated me,” Keith stuttered.

“I could never hate you. You’re too special to me.”

“Thank you, Kashi,” Keith whispered, smiling softly. Shiro couldn’t resist leaning forward so that their lips met briefly.

“I should be the one thanking you, Keith. You’ve always been the one person I can always rely on.”

“Shut up, I’m not  _that_ special,” Keith laughed, jokingly shoving Shiro away. “am I?”

“Of course you are, Cherrybomb. To be honest, I’d pick you over cats any day,” Shiro said, somehow bringing cats into the conversation.

“You’d really pick me over cats? That’s an honor!” Keith laughed, “damn, it’s getting pretty late.”

“I heard that the stars are beautiful tonight. Wanna go see if they’re right?” Shiro asked, stretching his arms casually.

“Only if it was with you.”

“Then let's go!” and with that, Shiro reached over, grabbed Keith’s wrist, winked playfully, and pulled him up from his seat. Keith was shocked for a moment, then laughed and gave Shiro a quick peck on the cheek before meandering out of the café, holding each other’s hands as if nothing was wrong in the world.

 

“That’s Virgo, right?” Keith pointed to a cluster of stars.

“Yup,” Shiro responded with a small yawn. “bonus points if you can find Cassiopeia too.”

“Wait this is a test?”

“Yes.” Shiro answered, Keith looked for a while, then sighed.

“I can’t find it, but there’s Orion.”

“You pass. Cassiopeia isn’t even out tonight, I was testing you,” Shiro said.

“I want to go up there one day.”

“And you will. I’m taking you up there with me,” Shiro said with a smile.

“Thanks babe,” Keith smiled, turning to kiss Shiro.

“Now find Cepheus.”

“Can I just kiss you instead?” They did, and Cepheus was forgotten.

 

“Keith, if you don’t come out, I’m coming in!” Lance pounded at the door.

“Can you come back later? I’m kinda busy at the moment,” Keith groaned.

“No, this is impor-” Lance began, barging through the door, “nevermind I’ll come back later,” he appeared to be shocked at the sight of Keith straddling Shiro’s lap, his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, Shiro’s around his waist.

“I told you Lance, I’m busy,” Keith sighed, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I’ll just be leaving now okay bye,” Lance stuttered, backing away rapidly.

“Well, that was extremely awkward,” Shiro chuckled. Keith carefully stood up, locked the apartment door, and returned to his position on Shiro’s lap. He looked into Shiro’s eyes for a moment, smiling softly before closing the distance between them. They kissed with a fervor, each melting into the other’s touch. After what felt like an eternity, the pair broke apart, gently resting their foreheads together, panting softly.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Shiro said after catching his breath. Keith just smiled.

“You’re even more though,” the younger boy replied gingerly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of his violet eyes. Shiro took the opportunity to take Keith’s hand in his own, kissing it softly.

“You’ve obviously never seen yourself then,” Shiro concluded, adjusting himself so the couple were lying next to each other. Keith moved so that his head rested on Shiro’s chest. Shiro pulled him closer.

“I love you, Kashi.”

“I love you too, Cherry bomb.”

 

The next day, during one of Iverson’s typical monotonous lectures, Keith was hanging on to every word; or so it seemed. In reality, he was daydreaming about Shiro. The couple had made plans to visit the hill overlooking the Garrison and stargaze.

“Hello, earth to Keith, is anyone there?” Pidge asked, bouncing a small paper wad off the side of his head. “Open it!” she quickly glanced at Iverson to make sure he didn’t notice her antics. Keith sighed audibly, begrudgingly smoothing out the paper to reveal a crude drawing of him in a wedding dress.

“Very mature, Lance,” Keith stuck up his middle finger at the other cadet.

“I know what I saw!” Lance protested.

“If you say a single word to anyone, I’m goi-”

“Too late! I told Matt, and he’s gonna tell everyone.”

“Cadet Kogane, might I ask what’s so important that you’ve decided to interrupt my lesson?” Iverson’s domineering voice called out.

“Lance is being an asshole,” Keith grumbled.

“As if! I’m a perfect angel all the time!” Lance huffed.

“I think that’s the funniest joke Lance has made in ages,” Pidge added.

“You’re all staying after I dismiss everyone,” Iverson said. “I should’ve retired when I had the chance.”

When everyone was dismissed, all but three hurried out, until Shiro walked in, taking Iverson’s place.

“In trouble again?” he joked.

“Keith, your boyfriend’s here again!” Pidge called.

“Yeah, so what?”

**Author's Note:**

> yo come yell at me on twitter @GaySpaceBean


End file.
